


With You, I'd Float Everywhere

by jaljayojae



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Self-Hatred, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, be happy y'all love yourself, except jae is reminded to be happy, how do tags work, i'm so soft, november song, references to baek yerin, soft, y'all this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaljayojae/pseuds/jaljayojae
Summary: “I am happy.” Jae softly states, smiling to himself.Fluff fic where Jae and Brian are still head over heels in love with each other, and a tiring day leads to cuddles and happiness.





	With You, I'd Float Everywhere

“I’ll stay here. I’m really exhausted, sorry.”

It’s been a long day for the DAY6 members, they’ve been at the studio all day, pushing themselves to their limits to make their comeback album. It’s a bad day for them to be running out of food in their pantry. If they didn’t head out to buy groceries, they wouldn’t have any food for dinner, and breakfast the next morning. Sungjin insisted that they won’t just buy take-out (“We’ve been buying take-out for weeks without end! I won’t be surprised if any of us just drops dead at this point.”), so the group has planned to take a trip to the nearest grocery store. Well, except…

“Be careful, okay? I’m sorry, I really want to come with, but I don’t think I can keep my eyes open.” Jae gives Brian a little peck on the lips. “I love you.”

Brian was sad that Jae couldn’t come, Brian would have had a great time with Jae even if it was just a trip to the grocery store with the rest of the members. Brian could come up with any crazy antic and Jae would immediately join in, and Jae’s laugh was divine to Brian’s ears. Brian misses Jae already, it’s weird, and he knows. But he can’t help it. 

Brian pulls Jae closer to him and peppers him with kisses. “I,” a kiss on the forehead. “Love,” a kiss on the nose. “You,” a kiss on the left cheek. “So,” a kiss on the right cheek. “Much.” a kiss on the lips. 

“Don’t worry, Bribri!” Jae giggles, a hundred stars exploding in Brian’s heart all at once at the reaction. “I won’t forget that you love me! I’ll be here, okay? It’s just a 10-minute walk.”

Brian smiles, as he turns to leave, Sungjin already outside as soon as Jae had given Brian a few moments back. It was amusing to both Jae and Brian how Sungjin would probably almost projectile vomit at the slightest skinship. 

Brian shivers at the chilly November air. 

——

As soon as all the members had left (Dowoon had to go back multiple times, that boy is really going to have no memory left at old age), Jae went straight to the room he shared with Brian.

The room was originally Sungjin and Wonpil’s, but when the rest of the members found out after a drunk night that Jae and Brian were dating, they immediately offered to give them the room. Although the room was smaller than the other, It felt the most like home to the two. It was the time where they could be alone, together, snuggling up to each other like their life depended on it. 

Except Jae had the room all to himself for some time. 

Jae felt a bit of dread wash over him, he slightly regretted not being able to be with Brian, even though it was a short mission to get some groceries. His impulse was to blame himself, blame his frail body, why did he have to be so fragile? Why couldn’t he be like the rest of the members who always had energy to spare? Why couldn’t he be like them?Jae quickly changed into his pajamas, trying his best not to stay exposed to the cold air. The blond crawled into bed, laying on his left side, covering his whole body with his duvet, up to his cheek.

Jae spots something on top of the drawers, something that cheers him up every damn time. It was a little plushie of a cute chicken, its head shaped like a circle, almost as big as its similarly circular body. 

_That’s right._ Jae thinks. _I have to be happy. If Kang Younghyun, the most mesmerizing angel with fox-eyes, with the most alluring voice and meticulous songwriting, could love me, then I should love myself. Jae smiles. I have to be happy. I want to be happy._

_____ _

Jae could already feel the blush tinting his pale cheeks. “I am happy.” Jae softly states, smiling to himself. He was amazed that Brian had rubbed off on him so much, that even his subconscious’ choice of words was littered with beauty. “Thank you, Younghyun.”

__

Jae drifts off to sleep, curled up in a ball, never wanting the warm feeling in his chest to ever end. 

__

——

__

The four reached the grocery store, with Sungjin going over the shopping list on his phone. They were relieved that they were finally free from the cold Seoul gusts of wind for a bit of time. The sudden warmth, of course, reminded Brian of his boyfriend, doing who-knows-what back at the dorm (Brian would have thought that Jae would be on his secret Twitter account, stalking the fans).

__

At every turn, at every aisle, Brian thought of anything connected with Jae. _Jae loves chicken-flavored ramyeon! I wonder if he’s ever tried eating this? I should ask Jae to do the Pocky challenge with me. Should I bring something home for Jae? Oh, his favorite candies!_

__

Brian knew that he was obsessed with Jae. He’d been smitten with the tall guy since he’s laid his eyes on him, cute eyes behind glasses and black hair and all. The first time that Jae winked at Brian, he swore that his heart could have exploded from the giddiness he felt, he was absolutely smitten, and now, after two years of dating Jae, he’ll never, ever let him go. 

__

“Younghyun hyung, hey!” Wonpil called. “We’re leaving! Let’s get back home before we turn into actual snowmen.” 

__

Brian could not wait, he just wanted to see Jae again. His enthusiasm gave him so much energy that he took a bag out of Wonpil’s hand and walked back home with glee, munching on a sponge cake that he bought. _I don’t work out for nothing, anyways!_ Brian thought, reminiscing at how Jae admired his body no matter what (“You’re still my Bribri, after all!” Jae had told Brian after the younger told Jae about how insecure he felt sometimes. Jae was shocked that someone like him could be insecure.)

__

—— 

__

The group arrived at the dorm, only to find it empty. None of them were surprised, knowing that the eldest was pretty much drained from a day’s work. They dropped the groceries at the counter, Sungjin prepping the ingredients for dinner. Brian headed towards his room with Jae as the two maknaes offered to help, eager to show Sungjin their culinary prowess. “Culinary prowess my ass! You guys put sugar instead of salt last time! I ain’t about to eat sweet soup!” Sungjin mocks, Brian nodding in agreement before entering the room. 

__

He found Jae snuggled under the thick duvet, where only half of Jae’s face was exposed. Brian found it adorable, that in winter’s weather, Jae was ten times more clingy to him, wanting to hug Brian at every single moment that they could. 

__

Brian went up to Jae and knelt beside the sleeping boy, admiring how tranquil his lover looked. Brian reached out to put a hand over Jae’s head, his thumb gently rubbing the blond’s temple. Brian knew that Jae absolutely loved it when he played with his hair, or when he snuggles up behind Jae and rubs his temples after a long day. 

__

Jae stirs and opens his eyes to see his beauty of a boyfriend kneeling in front of him, massaging his head. Jae immediately pushes off the duvet and makes grabby hands at Brian. “Bribri, cuddle, now.” Jae’s voice was slightly deeper because of sleep, and his Korean drawl made Brian’s stomach fill with butterflies. 

__

“But Sungjin is cooking dinner.” Brian says, although he knows that Jae wouldn’t get up to eat. 

__

“M’not hungry.” Jae mumbles.

__

“Alright, alright. Wait a minute.” Brian ruffles Jae’s hair and proceeds to change into his own pajamas. 

__

“Scoot over.” Jae obliges, gathering energy to move to the side and raise the duvet so that Brian could get in.

__

They lay in bed for a while, staring at each other in silence. 

__

“Hey.” Brian says, and Jae swears that he could listen to Brian speaking English for the rest of his life. 

__

“Hey to you too.” both of them giggle as they finally lock each other in their arms, legs intertwining. 

__

Brian raises the back of Jae’s oversized shirt and slips his hands underneath, feeling the warmth of Jae’s skin. He puts Jae’s shirt over his arms so that Jae doesn’t get too cold, even under the duvet. 

__

“I wish I could freeze time and just forget everything, you know? I wanna stay here with you.” Brian mutters, Jae noting how his breath smelled like chocolate. 

__

“You’re so warm.” Jae states before he hugs Brian even tighter, and Jae felt a tug at his heart, the scent of Brian playing at his heartstrings as melodious as Brian playing bass. “Kang Younghyun, my angel, what did I ever do to deserve you?”

__

Brian smiles, sensing that Jae had had a moment of self-doubt. “You’re you.” Brian states, burying his face in Jae’s hair. “And I wouldn’t change anything about you. I want to give you all the love you deserve. Believe me, that’s a lot. Now go to sleep, Jaejae. I don’t want you to be sleep deprived. Good night, I love you with all my heart.”

“Aye, sir!” Jae uncontrollably laughs at how happy he felt that Brian was in his arms. “Good night, Bribri. I love you, now and forever.”

__

_From my head to toe_  
_I feel the love from you_  
_Wanna sing this moment for us_

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is the first fic i've posted on ao3! i really hope you guys liked it :D cancer season has been making me feel things and i wanted to let it out by writing fics like this, also, this is based on my daydreams of being in love uwu
> 
> this was written while i was listening to my kpop playlist and November Song by Baek Yerin came up, so this was slightly based off of the song <3
> 
> my twitter is @parkgayhyung if you wanna see my own crazy antics


End file.
